ASFISSIA
by AnheruSoul
Summary: El delgado pero irrompible hilo que sobresale de tus manos, enredándose cada vez más en mi cuerpo, y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba enredado en mi cuello asfixiándome.


ASFISSIA

TERCER FANFIC QUE HAGO, PERO ESTA VEZ ECONTRE INSPIRACION EN UNA CANCION X3 AJAJA JUSTAMENTE QUE HABLABA DE ESTA PAREJA Y DECIDI ESCRIBIR ESTO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SALUDOS

…..

ASFISSIA

Pareja: Akashi x Kuroko

Rojo…. Un color dominante, el color del emperador, yo sabía muy bien que ese color había sido hecho para que tú lo portaras, desde el primer instante en el que te vi, podía ver claramente una corona de oro y de terciopelo rojo sobre tu cabeza, una capa roja, larga y elegantemente colocada en tus hombros, y a aquellos prodigios del básquet detrás de ti, como si fueran tus leales súbditos y ninguno de ellos era más imponente que tu….ni siquiera el gigante come dulces.

Tus ojos rojos tenían el brillo que todo líder nato tiene, el brillo que dice "sígueme, yo te llevare a la cima" "yo puedo sacar todo el potencial oculto en ti" y así lo hice, te seguí sabiendo que tan capaz eras de llevar a todo el equipo a la gloria, quede fascinado al verlos jugar, parecían dioses, como si para ustedes no existiera la gravedad y volaran sobre el viento. La gran diferencia en el tablero que hicieron notable me dejo más anonadado de lo que ya estaba, la sonrisa y la pasión que todos tenían al jugar me cautivo, la sonrisa y la emoción que Aomine-kun desprendía al jugar , la precisión de Midorima-kun que ponía en casa tiro sin importar la distancia, el bloqueo perfecto y la actitud competitiva de Murasakibara-kun, la técnica imitadora de Kise-kun que a pesar de estar aun en desarrollo era increíble, y tu…la forma en la que coordinabas a todos los demás, que con solo llamar su nombre y extender tu mano les dabas a entender que hacer y ellos obedecían sin titubear, siguiendo al capitán hacia la victoria.

Te admiraba más que a todos, nuestro líder y nuestro capitán. Contigo liderándonos era imposible que perdiéramos, muchas veces me animabas a seguir intentando, tu sonrisa amable y tus palabras de aliento me emocionaban y más me impulsaban a seguirte admirando, pero poco a poco y como dicen, la admiración puede convertirse en adoración, que es un sentimiento que te aleja de la realidad.

Nuestras platicas eran muy agradables para mí, incluso cuando me encontrabas practicando intentos de tiros en el gimnasio y no estaba Aomine-kun, tú me ayudabas y con serenas palabras me indicabas en donde mejorar y que cambiar, siempre con una amable sonrisa.

Como me hubiera gustado que nunca desapareciera aquella sonrisa de tu rostro, al igual que la de Aomine-kun, fue robada por lo que más amamos… el básquet. Y en aquel enfrentamiento que tuviste contra Murasakibara-kun, cambiaste, no sé realmente los motivos pero desde ese momento comencé a tenerte miedo, tu mirada cambio drásticamente, tus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica y de superioridad, tus ojos ahora de color diferente cada uno, miraban a todos con superioridad, para ti, todos comenzaron a serte basuras, débiles sin importancia. Comenzaste a utilizar a todos como tus piezas de ajedrez, que hicieran todo el trabajo mientras tú solo coordinabas y sonreías ante los resultados esperados. Incluso cuando te lo dije, tú solo sonreíste con esa sonrisa que ya no era tuya, a pesar de todo….te sigo amando y guardo la esperanza de que vuelvas a mí.

Desde el inicio me enamore de ti y te convertí en mi dios y mi ídolo, y que más necesitaba si habías dicho que te importaba más que nadie, que no te gustaban los partidos si yo no estaba en ellos, que me necesitabas, que me querías…no necesitaba más. ¿Por qué se tuvo que acabar?

En aquel incidente, en donde el amigo con el que había planeado llegar a jugar salió herido y yo decidí salir del equipo, me sentí destrozado, todos habían cambiado a causa del poder y yo no era nadie para pedirles cambiar, pues éramos apenas unos niños, y ustedes…..unos niños prodigios, con un poder inigualable y acostumbrados a ganar y ser insuperables, se volvieron egocéntricos y comenzaron a jugar individualmente….incluso Aomine-kun cambio, tú fuiste quien descubrió mi potencial, quien logro que me ascendieran a la primera categoría y fuiste quien me destrozo. Akashi-kun.

-¿estas tratando de escapar, Tetsuya?- escuche como tu voz me llamaba –sabes que nunca podrás huir de mi- dijiste acercándote a mí y acorralándome contra la fría cerca de la cancha

-Akashi-kun, yo no….no intento huir- respondo incapaz de soportarte la mirada rojiza. Pero eso tú lo sabes, tu imponente presencia es demasiado para alguien tan débil para mí, y tienes razón, huir de ti es imposible.

-Tetsuya, últimamente te has estado escondiendo de mí, ¿me dirás porque?- ordenas más bien llevando una de tus manos hacia la derecha de mi cabeza, atrapando la reja entre tus dedos e inclinando tu rostro hacia el mío

-te equivocas, el entrenamiento me ha tenido muy ocupado- contesto sin mirarte aun, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y temo que notes mi nerviosismo pero sé que lo notas a la perfección, el ojo del emperador lo ve todo

-mientes- sentencias olvidando tu sonrisa y tomándome fuertemente de la barbilla con tu mano libre –sabes que no me puedes mentir ni esconder nada, Tetsuya-

-ug…- me quejo y me intento liberar de tu agarre pero al notarlo, tú lo aprietas más y usas una de tus piernas para doblar la mía y tirarme, te posiciones entre mis piernas, yo no puedo evitarlo –me duele, Akashi-kun-

-Seijuuro….- pronuncias tu primer nombre con autoridad –solo te he dado a ti el privilegio de llamarme así, y solo de tus labios me agrada oírlo, de nadie más…..- confiesas sonriéndome de nuevo y delineando con tu índice mi rostro, como antes –yo soy el único que tiene permitido quererte y el único que te merece, solo debes amarme a mí- eso lo sé, a pesar de haber estado confundido con respecto a amar a Kagami-kun y a Aomine-kun, no entiendo porque aún tengo ese apego a ti

-solo a ti- pronuncio como antes, esa afirmación te saca una sonrisa, antes de alivio y felicidad al ver que eran mutuo nuestros sentimientos, pero ahora era una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que a pesar de todo aun tienes control en mí

El delgado pero irrompible hilo que sobresale de tus manos, enredándose cada vez más en mi cuerpo, y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba enredado en mi cuello….asfixiándome.

Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara lo que pensara, corriera lo que corriera, e incluso cambiara y me ocultara, tu siempre me encontrarías, por ese simple hilo rojo, solo lo jalarías y así, escuchando mi quejido al asfixiarme me encontrarías y me recordarías que soy tuyo, incluso más allá de la muerte. Y para mi….está bien, asfíxiame hasta matarme.

BIEN, DEBO DECIR QUE AKASHI ME TRAE BABEANDO Y SUSPIRANDO DESDE QUE SALIO, AUN MAS QUE MURASAKIBARA (ATSUSHI ME ENCANTA Y ES IGUAL DE COMEDULCES QUE YO) GRACIAS POR LEER MI TERCER TRABAJO, MUCHOS SALUDOS.


End file.
